Merry Christmas, Commander
by jbn42
Summary: Time to break in that desk. Festively.


**Author's Note: **Fill for LiveJournal Week 47 Friday one word prompts _ribbon, velvet, wrap_ and _blanket _for Wash and Taylor. Smut was requested. So, here's a wee bit o' smut. Of course, I'm me, so there's a little build up to the smut. That's just how I roll. And oh yeah. The Desk. What's a Christmas smut story without the Desk?

This is set in the context of my other stories, pre-series, after the Third Pilgrimage.

**Disclaimer is the same as always – don't own them, just borrowing, no profit here.**

Alicia cuts quickly through the small market that has grown up in the plaza, having picked up Nathaniel's Christmas presents from the shop of a woman who arrived on the third pilgrimage. The woman, a seamstress, also brought with her some wonderful fabrics and notions, and some of those were utilized to make the gifts.

Of course, the woman is completely unaware of who the "recipient" of the gifts will be, but that didn't stop her from making a saucy comment about _someone _enjoying the upcoming holiday. Alicia had actually blushed a little at that, and she'd fled the shop before the woman noticed.

The holiday festival is tonight, and Alicia knows that Nathaniel will give his speech and then work the crowd a little before retreating to his office in the newly expanded Command Center. She smiles a little to herself, thrilled by the idea that Nathaniel now has an office with a door that actually locks. Only Alicia herself, Guz and Nathaniel have keys.

Her smile fades and the light blush returns as she thinks about earlier, when she tried to casually mention to Guz that the door to Nathaniel's office will likely be locked this evening. They'd been in the middle of setting up a new training course for the recently arrived soldiers, and he'd just hummed absently in reply. She then added that it would be best for Guz to not try to come in using his key.

He'd looked up at her, confused. After a moment, though, realization dawned in his eyes and he gave her a look that actually prompted her to whack him hard enough to bruise.

Her plan is already formed in her mind. After his speech, when Nathaniel joins the colonists, she's going to slip into his office and get everything set up for his…present. She's actually a little worried about him since Lucas' betrayal and subsequent exile from the colony. He's more reserved than usual, and Alicia can tell that he is letting guilt eat him alive.

Even if just for tonight, she wants to take his mind off of everything but her. She grins as she walks. Well, everything but her and that new desk in his office. Made from a giant dinosaur's skull and topped with a slab of heavy glass, the idea of Nathaniel taking her on it has been burning in the back of her mind from the moment it was set up. She's been hinting at it, perching on the edge, running her hand through his hair, but he's just too distracted.

He came to see her two nights ago, so it's not like he's withdrawing from her. He's just sad and not quite himself, and it's been that way for a while. Wandering through the market two weeks ago, Alicia saw the woman's goods displayed on a table, and the idea came to her. After a very awkward measuring session at the woman's small home – awkward only because Alicia kept having to move the various weapons she wears on her person out of the way – Alicia placed her order.

As she waited for tonight, Alicia also bought a few other new items from the market. She has to admit she likes the trade that has popped up here. It makes the colony feel more like a town than a military expedition, something they were hoping would happen.

She gets to her house and slips inside, heading for the bathroom. She's getting cleaned up for the evening, and she's hoping that Nathaniel likes her surprise.

**WT**WT**WT**

An hour later, the sun is starting to set. Freshly showered and made up, with a bag over her shoulder, she climbs the steps to Nathaniel's office, and she goes in, happy to find the door locked, knowing that means he's not here yet. She stashes her bag of goodies in the small restroom attached to the office, hiding her bag under the sink.

She re-enters the office are just moments before he comes in, Guz close behind him. Since Guz is fully aware of their relationship, Nathaniel doesn't hesitate stop and brush his hand against hers before kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Hi, Alicia. Ready for our first ever Terra Nova holiday festival?"

She grins. "I am."

Guz snorts, and she cuts her eyes at him, giving him a murderous look. He holds his hands up in surrender and heads out onto the balcony, snickering all the way. Nathaniel gives her a funny look. "What was that about?"

She blinks, trying (and certainly failing) to look innocent. "I have no idea. He's a strange duck. You know that." She walks over and hugs him close, arms wrapping around his waist and her face nuzzling into his neck. "Speech all ready?"

He leans away and presses a gentle kiss to her lips. "It is." He uses one hand to move her hair out of her eyes. "Let's go, Lieutenant."

She nods and steps back. "Lead the way, Commander."

A few minutes later, she's listening as he addresses the small group of assembled military and colonists. They have a skeleton crew out on the fences watching for predators, but otherwise, everyone is here. She listens more to his voice than his words; he actually rehearsed it for her yesterday. But she loves the sound of his voice and always has.

She sees the colonists below, the number of civilians growing with each pilgrimage now, and it amuses her to note that most are listening with rapt attention. He has that power over a crowd. People just stop to listen when he speaks.

She turns her eyes back to him, and she takes advantage of her position behind him, standing off to his right, and checks out his ass. His arms are her favorite, but she definitely likes his ass too.

He finishes his speech and turns to her and Guz as the crowd applauds. "Heading down?"

Guz nods an affirmative, but she shakes her head. "I'm going to hit the restroom first. I'll find you later."

He nods and surreptitiously brushes his fingers against hers before following Guz down to the plaza. She slips back inside, locking the door behind her. First she goes to his desk, clearing the top of it. She wants fun, but the plexes are too costly and irreplaceable, at least until the next pilgrimage, to sacrifice to their usual energetic ways.

She then turns and goes into the bathroom, turning off the lights and freeing her hair from its ponytail as she goes. Her leather jacket is next, followed by the rest of her clothes. She hangs almost everything on the hook on the back of the door, and she puts her boots next to the wall. She pulls her sports bra over her head and stuffs it in the pocket of her jacket.

Then, clad only in a pair of stretch red lace bikini panties, she pulls her bag out from under the sink. The item on top is a plush, soft black blanket. She sets it aside to get to the other items. She puts a pair of bright red high heels on the floor, and then she pulls out the crimson red velvet and lace sinfully short and tight nightie she had made.

It's tiny, barely skimming the edge of her ass and showing an obscene amount of cleavage, and the velvet sheath fits her body like a glove. The whole thing is trimmed in lace, and it laces up like a corset, a wide black satin ribbon weaving the two sides together. The upper bodice, barely large enough to contain her breasts, is where the two ends of the ribbon tie together. As she ties the ribbon into a large bow, she murmurs, "Ho ho ho."

She fluffs her hair, adds a little bright red lipstick and slips into the red pumps. She checks her watch where it sits on the counter, and she sees that it's been almost twenty minutes. She grabs the blanket and her bag and exits the bathroom, first peering into the darkened, dusky office to make sure she's still alone. Right now, the only light in the room is coming from the festival outside.

She lights a few pillar candles from her bag, and she places them on the credenza against the wall. She then spreads the blanket out on the glass surface of the desk, and she makes sure she's near enough to reach the switch for the small light behind the desk. She goes and puts the bag back in the bathroom and returns to the office. Looking around and seeing that she's ready, she takes a deep breath and taps her comm, opening a private channel. "Washington to Taylor."

A moment later, his voice crackles back, "Taylor here. Where are you, Wash?"

"In your office. I need your assistance with something."

After a pause, he replies, "Can it wait?"

She rolls her eyes. "No, Nathaniel. Please come up here now."

"Should I grab Guz too?"

"No!" She coughs a few times. "Sorry, no, it's just that I want to talk to you about something."

"Right now?" He sounds a little concerned, and she can hear the sounds of the party in the background.

"Yes. Please Nathaniel. It's nothing bad, I promise."

"OK, Wash," she knows there are people nearby, since he's using her nickname, "I'll be there in a few."

"Thank you, Nathaniel. Washington out." She taps her comm and looks around one more time to make sure everything looks the way she wants it to. When she's satisfied that she's all set, she goes to the window and watches for him, hidden in the shadowy darkness. When she sees him emerge from the crowd, she unlocks the door and goes back to his desk, hopping up on it and perching on the edge, crossing her legs so that her heels, something she knows he likes, are on full display.

A moment later, the door opens and he enters, turning and closing the door behind him. "Alicia?"

She flips on the small light behind the desk, bathing herself in a soft glow, and as he turns to look at her, she leans back on her hands and says, her voice husky, "Lock the door."

His eyes widen almost comically as he takes in the sight of her, and without taking his eyes off of her, he reaches over and blindly re-locks the door. After that, he crosses the room in just a few quick strides, dropping his jacket along the way. "Alicia, what…"

She leans forward and grips his shoulder holster, pulling him to her. As he gets close, she uncrosses her legs, wrapping one around his hips. Instead of responding at first, she uses her other hand to encourage his head to her, pressing their lips together. She threads her fingers into his hair, her tongue immediately delving into his mouth. A few seconds later, he seems to recover from the surprise. His hands go to her ass, pressing their hips together.

She's almost glad he's still dressed, because if he wasn't he'd know that she's already dripping wet. If he knew that, he'd try to take her without preamble, and that doesn't fit with her plans to have at least a little bit of foreplay fun. Of course, the moment she feels his already hard length pressing into her, separate by a few layers of fabric, she's nearly tempted to throw her entire plan out the window.

When he breaks the kiss a moment later, she nips at his lower lip before letting him pull completely back. "Really, Alicia, what is this?"

"Merry Christmas, Commander. I thought I'd give you something fun to unwrap this year." She gives him a sinful smile, and he leans forward and sucks lightly at her exposed collarbone, careful not to mark her.

He leans back again. "But what about you? Your present is at my house."

"Nathaniel," with her hand still on his holster, she pulls him back to her. Nuzzling her face into his neck, she licks and kisses as she speaks, "I've been wanting to do it on your desk since you set the damned thing up. This is_ my_ present too."

With one last nip at his neck, she pulls back again. She releases his holster and once again leans back on her hands. "Now don't you want to unwrap me?"

He blinks and then grins, first removing his holster and tossing it over to his desk chair. He steps closer to her, her legs parting to allow him to get between them. Before he pulls on the ends of the ribbon, he reaches over and switches the light back off. At her small sound of disapproval, he kisses her and then murmurs, "Alicia, if someone comes up to the balcony and the light is still on, they'll get one hell of a show. The little bit of candle light is enough."

She nods. "Fair enough."

He looks slightly relieved that she's not upset at his at least marginal discretion, and then he focuses on her body again. His hands go to her waist, sliding over her velvet-encased torso, tracing her shape upward towards her breasts. Instead of going for the ribbon, he just lets his hands explore, and he leans forward and traces the valley between her breasts with his tongue.

His hands move down again, slipping past her waist and down to her hips. They go under the lower edge of the velvet, cupping her lace-clad ass and pulling her hips to his again. She gasps at the contact this time, and she feels him smile against her breasts.

Suddenly impatient, she leans forward and goes for his t-shirt, pulling it loose from his fatigues and whipping it over his head in one smooth motion. His hands knead her ass as she goes for his belt, undoing it quickly and shoving his fatigues and boxers down his legs. He grins at her. "In a hurry, Lieutenant?" He leans down and unties his boots, kicking them and his pants and underwear away.

She leers at him. "Not to get finished, sir, just to get started." She puts her finger to his lips, and he actually takes it into his mouth, sucking on it. When he releases it, she examines it, and then she hums quietly and drags her still-wet finger down her cleavage.

That's enough for him. He grabs the two ends of the ribbon, pulling gently to release the bow. As he loosens the laced up bodice, he leans forward again and captures one of her now-exposed nipples in his mouth, sucking lightly at first and then harder as his hands slowly unlace the silky ribbon. He moves to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as he moves the velvet completely away from her body. She has to lift up slightly to let him get it out from under her, and a second later, she hears it join his gun and holster in the chair.

He sucks harder at her nipple, making her moan softly. He loops his fingers over the edges of her panties, and she lifts up again to finally allow him to slide her panties down her legs. He crouches down to pull them over her shoes, purposefully leaving the red heels on her feet, and then he does something he's never done before. He pauses to take her panties and put them into a pocket of his discarded fatigues.

When she lifts an eyebrow at that, he smirks and says, "It's _my _present, isn't it?"

She's about to give him a smart-assed reply when he surges back up and towards her, his hands going back to her ass and pulling her to the edge of the desk. She slides easily on the soft, plush blanket, and his hands squeeze the soft flesh of her rear. He moves his hands down to part her legs completely, and he guides her to put one leg over his shoulder.

Before she can tell him to just take her if he wants to, that this is about him and not her, he leans forward and finds her already throbbing clit with his tongue. She gasps, her head dropping back. She continues to support herself with one hand on the blanket, but the other one goes straight to his hair, instinctively holding him in place as he begins to alternately suck and lick at her clit. She's moaning again in seconds, and she realizes that she's losing the ability to support herself upright.

She lifts her hand from the desk and lets herself fall backwards until her back is on the desk. He doesn't pause, continuing to work her core over as his hand leaves her ass, reaching up and squeezing a breast. She feels her first orgasm building in near-record time, and she tries to hold out a while longer. It's useless though.

He brings his other hand into the action. When he thrusts two fingers into her, curling them to hit just the right place inside her body, her back arches and she cries out his name, the orgasm tearing through her, leaving her quivering on the desk as his fingers and mouth do what they can to prolong the peak.

As her tremors subside, he moves up her body. He kisses her hard, his tongue thrusting into her mouth as he gets into position at her entrance. Without any hesitation, he thrusts forward, burying himself completely inside her in one fast, hard motion. She breaks their kiss to cry out again, still sensitive from her climax. Her legs wrap around his waist as he begins to thrust in and out roughly.

She's glad he knows that this is what she wanted. She didn't want him to be gentle. She wanted him to possess her completely and to do it without hesitation. He clearly picked up on that.

His hard thrusts move her body on the blanket, and she rolls her hips to meet each one, her legs wrapping even tighter around him. The pace he sets is bruising, and she loves every second of it. He leans down and gives her a sloppy kiss, all teeth and tongue, before moving back to her breasts and sucking hard at a nipple again.

In no time at all, she finds herself hurtling towards another orgasm, and she can tell that it's going to be even more intense than the first one. It fleetingly occurs to her that she's grateful for the noisy party outside, as it will probably disguise the sounds coming from this room.

He's grunting louder and louder with every punishing thrust, and she can tell he's trying to wait for her. On his next thrust deep into her, she tightens her inner muscles around him and circles her hips, interrupting his rhythm and making him moan against her breasts. He moves again and she continues her reciprocal motions.

The new movements are as effective with her as they are with him. Just as his thrusts become completely erratic, the second orgasm hits, her body arching off of his desk as she screams his name. As she convulses under him, he only needs a few more hard thrusts to tense and shout her name too, coming hard inside her body and burying his face in her neck.

As they both come down from their high, he collapses slightly against her, and she leisurely runs her hands over his arms and back. She hums and whimpers as he continues to move gently within her, his body softening slowly. He lifts his head and kisses her again, slowly and leisurely, their tongues twining together.

He pulls back, supporting himself on his arms. She whimpers a little when he pulls out of her body, sad that it's over. He grins at that, catching his breath before saying, "That was one hell of a Christmas present, Alicia."

She can't help but smile in return. "Glad you liked it, Nathaniel." He helps her sit up, frowning slightly when she toes her shoes off. She notices and rolls her eyes. "My legs are like jell-o right now. If I try to walk in those, I'll land flat on my ass."

He laughs, and then he lifts an eyebrow. "So what's with the blanket?"

"I knew it was going to be _my _bare ass on the surface of the desk, and that glass is damned cold. Would have ruined the moment a bit."

He laughs at that, and he kisses her again. "We should get back to the party."

"I know." She hops off of the desk, wobbling only slightly on weak knees.

She can feel his eyes on her as she collects her outfit, shoes and blanket. She doesn't say anything about her stolen panties, just heads for the bathroom to put everything else back in her bag. He follows, bringing his own clothing with them. "You're going to wear that again, right?"

She laughs, turning and letting him press her into the wall with his body, both of their hands full of clothes and shoes. She leans up and kisses him. "Of course. You'll have a birthday soon."

She then ducks out of his arms, and with one last leer, she enters the bathroom. He follows, laughing. "There's boss's day too, you know. And Valentine's. And I'm sure we can think of a few others."

She grins and closes the door behind them so they can clean up and dress. "I'm sure we can, Nathaniel. I'm sure we can. And by the way," he looks at her questioningly, "If I didn't mention it before, I really, _really_ like your new desk."


End file.
